


Your Quarantine Facetime Tinder Date

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, CEI, Exploring your Sexuality, F/M, Pet, Quarantine Date, Sexy Game, Stripping, Tinder, cum tasting, dice - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, masterbating, possible self-facial, pushing your limits, roll the dice, ruined orgasm, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: Times are tough. With the pandemic, your tinder game has been rough. But this one girl wants to have a little date over FaceTime. What starts as a typical first date, turns in to a super sexy kinky game, that may end up pushing your boundaries...





	Your Quarantine Facetime Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of complete fiction, all characters in this script are adults. This script was also made by an adult, for adults only (18+)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> [F4M] Your Quarantine FaceTime Tinder Date Turns Into a Sexy Game [JOI] [JOE] [Game] [Dice] [Edging] [Tease and Denial] [light FDom] [Mutual Masturbation] [Butt Stuff] [Movement] [Cum Tasting] [Countdowns] [Ruined Orgasm] [Pet][Blindfold] possible [Self Facial] roll the dice and to find out. Pushing your limits without being too mean. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> All suggested direction are in square brackets Example: [Pause] 
> 
> All sound effects and sounds are in round brackets   
> Example: (moaning) (laughing) (giggling)
> 
> All words that should be said with emphasis are capitalized. Example: BIGGER, HARDER 
> 
> Character Direction:  
> The character you're playing is a bad girl. She's very open sexually, very experienced and she's looking to play with her date. She's not harsh or evil in anyway, but likes to push people to be more sexually exploratory, to try new things, and break the mold. She gets off on giving men instructions and them following them.  
> This is also meant to be a fun FDom, you are sexually exciting, exotic, experienced, forbidden fruit to the listener, they want to impress you. As you play with them you continue to increase the stakes of what they have to do, gently pushing their limits. 
> 
> Have fun!!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginning:

[You finally manage to connect on FaceTime, relieved that it's working]

Hey! Can you see me? Can you hear me okay?

[Pause for response]

Oh Thank God! It's working. I swear I've been trying to get this camera working for like half an hour. I am SO GLAD we were able to do this! Since we've been chatting for a little while now, I wanted to, you know, get together and stuff. But because of this stupid quarantine we couldn't do that even if we wanted to! Sooo... FaceTime! Thank goodness for technology right? I've been so couped up, I haven't seen my friends, I haven't seen my family, I haven't gotten laid...I just need some fucking human connection you know?

Sooo...feel free to say no, but I was thinking...we could...play a little game tonight? What do you say? Could be fun...

[Pause]

Oh. No, no not Monopoly or Candyland or anything like that. I was thinking something a little more...sexy?

(Laughter) Oh my God, your face! It was like: whaaaaat?! (Laughter)

Well?.. What do you say? I'll make it worth your while. Promise.

[Pause for Response]

Yes! Awesome! You'll see...this will be SO fun!

Okay, okay. Before we start I need you to follow some instructions. Okay? Every game has instructions. Every game has rules. My game is no different. Sound good? Okay great.

One. Get a single six sided die to use. We'll be using this to determine what happens during the game. Kinda hot right?...Letting fate decide...

Two: If you're using earphones, unplug them. I want you to hear me through stereo speakers only.

Three. Have something to blindfold yourself with, anything that can be easily wrapped around your head will do. This might sound strange, but I swear it’s necessary.

Four: Get into a comfortable location. Somewhere nobody will accidentally walk in on you or hear you.

Five: Get naked. Completely naked. Yup undies too!

[Pause]

Well that was fast! I’m glad you're so into this game already.

[She sees his already hard cock]

Oh God! ...you're really excited to be doing this. Nice cock by the way. (Laughter)

Six: Make sure you have some lube with you. Hopefully you know what that's for. (Laughter)

Seven: If you have a special toy you like to use, you know, for your butt, then go ahead and grab that. Don't worry if you don't have one, fingers will do.

[Pause]

What? Is that going too far? Oh come on! Look, I have my vibrator right here. A butt plug right here. And my dildo here. See! I'm all good to go, and I'm looking forward to showing you how I use EACH ONE. Don't you want to see me use these on myself? Then you understand that I'd like to see you get a little adventurous too, right?

Good.

Okay last one: For the purposes of the game, I need you to follow the rules exactly. Whatever you roll, whatever I tell you to do, you have to follow my instructions. Don't worry, I'll be nice. This is meant to be fun after all. I'd like to use this game to push each other to try new and kinky things! But, obviously I'm not there with you, forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. You can just walk away, whenever you want. Okay?

Okay awesome! Are you comfortable? I'm sure you're super excited, maybe even a little nervous? Don't worry this is going to be super fun. Let’s get started!

I'm going to roll my die first, depending on the number I get, I'll take off that many pieces of clothing.

Hey! Hands off your cock! I'm the Game Master here Mister, and I say no. Just watch and enjoy...for now.

[She rolls the die]

Oh! 4! That's pretty high! Lucky you. That means my little sweater comes off.

[The sounds of clothing being slipped off is heard here for each item she takes off]

There we go.

Now my shirt…

Like my bra? It's one of my favorites. Silky pink with black lace. (Giggles)

And now I'll take off my little shorts. (Pause to take clothing off)

And there's the matching pair of panties. They’re pretty sexy right? I like the way they show off my ass. See? Not quite a thong, but doesn't my ass look great in them?

[Laughter] I'm pretty sure your cock just twitched me a little “yes”.

And hmmm...next I guess i’ll take off....

[Pause]

...my socks! [Laughter] I guess you won't be seeing anything too exciting just yet.

See! Isn't this fun!? How often does Facetiming a girl go to seeing her in her underwear? And it’s only been like 5 minutes? There is still SO much more to this game.

Okay. Now it's your turn to roll.

Soooo... let's say.. hmmm...If you roll a one or a two, you can jerk yourself off, super slow. I'm talking glacial. Nice firm grip, stroke yourself all the way from your tip to your base. No stopping! 

If you roll a three or four, you can only stroke your tip. Go as fast as you want, but only the tip. If you roll five or six, you can also stroke as fast as you want, but only with your thumb and first finger...Aannnnnd i’ll let you play with your balls. Sound good? Great. Now roll that die!

[Pause for listener to roll]

Ohhhhhh!! Interesting. Okay, well you know what to do. Grab some lube, get yourself super wet, and have at it. Oh! Wait! One more thing. No cumming!

No accidents, no oopsies, no cumming!

If you feel yourself getting close and you're able to, slow down or lighten your grip. But no cumming.

Now get that cock nice and wet. Ya, just like that. Mmmm...you know, you have a really nice cock. That's it, just keep stroking like that for me. Will it help you if I squeezed my titties together.. like this? Or maybe I'll show you my ass and wiggle it a little for you?

Mmmm...I think you’re going to be really good at this game. I wasn't sure if you'd go through with this, but I'm so glad you have such an open mind.

You know what? I think I'm going to get my dildo wet...so it's ready to go for later. Do you see it? It's pretty big right? Maybe even a little bigger than yours. I like using a pretty realistic one. It's a nice tan color, it's got some thick veins...

I've had so much fun with this cock.

[ She begins sucking on the dildo, speaking with it in and out of her mouth]

Mmmm...it's so smooth in my mouth.

I like how it warms up slowly as I suck on it

If we had this date in person and you played your cards right, this could have been your cock in my mouth.

And I'd take my sweet sweet time with you. I'd start by circling your head with my tongue. I'd lick up and down your shaft. Then I'd take just the tip of you in my mouth. Sucking on you lightly.

Maybe I'd play with your balls while I slowly took you deeper and deeper into me. Until I've taken all of you, deep in my throat.

[She deep-throats the dildo, the sounds of this are heard]

You liked that huh? Why don’t take a break. Give that cock a little rest. By the look on your face, if I kept going you would have broken our rule. No cumming remember? 

Why don't we roll our dice again? I'll go first. If it lands on an even number I take off my bra, if it's an odd number I'll take off my panties for you. Here we go!

[She rolls the die again]

It's a 3! Wow, you ARE lucky. Let me get nice and close to the camera first. There we go. And now I'll just bend over giving you a REALLY nice view of my ass and slowly pull my panties down.

(Sound of clothing coming off) Just...like...that...

Do you see my little pussy? Do you see how wet I am? It's because of you, because you're playing this game with me. Watching you jerk that cock for me has got me so worked up.

Now it's your turn!

What should we bet on this time?

Wait a second! Can I ask you something? Have you...ever...Uhm...Have you ever been curious about...what you taste like?

Ya...that clear liquid leaking out of you? Would you try it for me?

[Pause]

I know I know. I can tell you don’t WANT to. But...if I saw you do that, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably have to start touching myself. You know what? If you try your pre-cum, I'll finger myself and then suck my fingers clean. I bet you'd like to see that...wouldn’t you?

Of course you would. That's exactly how I feel about seeing you try your pre-cum for me. I want to see you do it so bad. Isn't it kind of exciting, when you try new things?

Why don't you stroke yourself for me a little? Get you cock nice and slippery, and stroke for me, as hard and fast as you'd like. And I'll (moaning) touch myself for you. Oh God I'm so wet. Fuck, it feels so good. This is so naughty. Both of us, exploring, and experimenting together. Fuuuuck, it makes me so hot.

How's that cock sweetie? Have you worked up a nice bead of pre-cum on your slit? Good, that's good. Now take your other hand, and scoop up as much as you can on your finger. Do you see my fingers baby? They're so sticky with my juices. I'm going to lick them all clean for you.

Ready? Three, two, one, eat that pre-cum.

(Sucking sounds, moaning sounds)

Mmmm...so good. I just love the way I taste.

So? What do you think? Not so bad right? Maybe even kinda good?

I'm so glad I got you to try it! Something tells me now that you did, it won't be the last time.

Alright, time for you to roll that die. The number you get will determine how many times you stroke your cock over the next little while. Let's say rolling a 6 means you stroke 60 times, 5 means 50 times, and so on. Except number 1. If you roll a 1, you have to stroke yourself 100 times. Sounds simple enough right?

The thing is...there's going to be a time limit. I'm going to be counting down for you, and when I reach one, I MIGHT let you cum!

I'm sure you can figure out that the more strokes you have to do, the faster you have to stroke. But if you finish too early you have to stop touching your cock. You'll just be sitting there watching me play with myself while you can't touch your cock, and you won't be able to cum.

You should try to keep yourself on the edge, just in case. Stroke your cock JUST right, at just the speed and make every stroke count.

Remember, keep your hand on your cock the entire time, no stopping, no cumming early.

Makes sense? I know it's a little complicated, but I wanted to make it a little difficult for you. There’s nothing hotter than a man following your every instruction.

[Laughter] I like the determination on your face. You're going to be great no matter what number you roll. So go ahead, roll that die for me.

[Pause for Listener to Roll]

Got your number? Okay great. Let's begin.

Hmmm...let's start at 40...39...38...

You don't mind if I stop counting out loud right?..it's so tiring. I'll give you a couple numbers here and there, just keep stroking. And in the meantime I'll start playing with myself.

Just with my fingers at first. God I'm soaking wet, this game was such a good idea. I love watching you stroke your cock. 28...27...26...

How many strokes do you have left? Are you trying to figure out how fast to stroke? Don't bother, I'm not really counting, I'm just picking random numbers. 44...17...2...  
See! Random! I could start counting up for all you know.

I'm so bad at following direction. If you haven't noticed, I do what I want. 

[She is masterbating watching and counting as he masterbates for her. And wet sounds, moaning, dirty talk, improv throughout this section.]

Oh fuck, that's so good. Do you like how I pay with my clit? I've got a pretty cute pussy right?

How badly do you wish you were playing with it right now? Licking it? Sticking your cock in it?

15...14...13...12...11...stroke faster boy, faster. You need to finish stroking by the time I reach one.

5...4....3....hurry hurry, get on that edge, get ready sweetie.

2...

Let's take a break!

[They both stop masterbating]

Awh poor boy! So worked up. So close. All ready to shoot that load. I'm sorry I'm teasing you. But trust me, you'll thank me later. I'm slowly building you up to have the BIGGEST orgasm of your life! You just need to keep following my instructions my little pet.

You don't mind if I call you pet do you? 

It's all for fun right? Pet?

Take this time to add some more lube to that cock, get yourself really slippery.

Have some more of your pre-cum, if you want to. You liked it SO MUCH last time.

Oh, and let's get that ass of yours ready for some fun. If you have a favorite toy, get that sucker soaking wet. If not, that's fine! You can use your fingers. I want you to go REALLY slow okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself. Add lots of lube to your hole.

More... MORE….

That's it pet. Just keep rubbing your hole, pushing more and more lube inside.

Enter yourself a little then hold it there, let yourself get used to it, then take it out.

That's it. Good boy. Good pet.

Add a little more lube and go a little further each time. Keep doing that until you're comfortable stroking that ass as deep as you can.

Jesus Christ this is so hot, i can't believe this is happening! You're playing with your ass for me.

You didn’t even hesitate. Remember when we started and you were so shy? Look at you now! Fucking your own ass for me. It really makes me wonder what else we can do together.

Hmm...

Can you get on your knees for me? Go on! On your knees pet.

Now bend over and show me your ass.

That's it, REALLY spread it for me with your hands. Oh fuck you're so sexy. Now with one finger start rubbing your little hole. I can’t believe you're doing this. It’s turning me on so much.

You've got such a nice little ass pet. 

You can sit back down now. Get yourself comfortable.

Okay, are you ready to stroke that cock for me again? How many strokes do you have left? You know what?... I don’t even remember the number I was on.

Why don’t we just start at one-hundred. Easy. Start fresh. You've had a long enough break right pet? You won't cum that easily. 

You can't cum that easily. No cumming until I say. Right pet? 

Ready? Start stroking.

You know, I never thought we would actually get this far. I'm just so high and mighty right now.

You've really stroked my ego here. You've followed every one of my instructions!

You've been so good, such a good boy. I’m going to reward you. I'm going to start using my vibrator now. I want you to watch as I play with myself.

[She turns on her vibrator and starts playing with herself again .]

Just looking at you fucking yourself for me, God it’s so fucking sexy.

Is stroking your prostate getting you closer to cumming? Or is watching me play with myself and pretending to fuck you getting you closer...

[moaning loudly on purpose, exaggerated]...Oh fuck baby, oh fuck! Yes, Yes! Oh God your cock is SO GOOD, you're gonna make me cum so hard on your cock! YES YES YES!! [Laughter]

Am I making it hard pet? Am I making it hard for you to hold back? 

No cumming. If you cum, it would be so disappointing. You come so far in our little game. 

Keep stroking for me pet. 

I want you on that edge. I want you so close. So close. So close. 

10...9...8..

This is it sweetie. No more games, I'm counting to one now. Do you feel it?. Are you on the edge? Can you cum for me right now if I asked?

7....6....5....

That's it. Keep going. Keep stroking for me.

When I say 1 you can cum.

[Pause]

(Sigh) Buuut....there's a catch. (Giggles)

Oh don't look so sad!

And don't stop stroking! 

Stroke for me pet. 

If you cum when I say 1, you have to take your hands off. You're going to ruin your orgasm for me. You won't enjoy it, but you'll cum. 

There won't be the explosion of cum your used to. It will just leak out of you. 

But you'll still be SO horny. You'll still be rock hard. You'll want to cum even more than before. 

If you do this for me...

If you ruin your orgasm for me right now, I PROMISE the next time you cum tonight, you will cum SO hard.

I promise. You can do this!

Do it for me. Do it for me, pet. 

[As she does the final countdown she plays with herself more aggressively, moaning loudly and breathing heavily]

4...

You can stroke yourself as hard and fast as you want now. Get to the edge for me and hold yourself there!

3...

  
You have no idea how fucking hot this is for me. 

Fuck...fuck...fuck...if you do this for me I might just cum watching you. I want to see you sit there in agony as your cock twitches and your muscles strain…. but only little dribbles of cum leak out. You'll still be rock hard. You'll want to keep stroking yourself. You'll be hornier than ever!

2...

Ready?! Hold yourself there, right on the edge. Hold it, hold it. Oh God this is so fucking hot.

Ready?

Ready?...

1...

Cum! CUM! Let go of yourself and cum! Spasm and twitch and scream for release if you want, but no touching! Don't touch pet. Just watch. 

Holy fuck! Oh fuck! FUCK! I'm going to cum! Fuck. Fuck me, fuck! I’m cumming!

[ She orgasms here, feel free to improv however you like]

Holy shit. That was incredible. Watching you hold back like that for me...

You stopped yourself from enjoying an orgasm, for just some random girl on FaceTime.

You’re fucking awesome! I know you don’t feel good right now, but I’m sticking to my word pet.

You always reward a good pet.

You're going to cum, for real, i promise. Lets just give your cock a little break first. (Giggles)

Now...since you're feeling frustrated, I'm going to roll my die again. If i get an odd number i’ll use my dildo, if it’s even, i’ll use my butt plug.

All you need to do is sit there and enjoy the show okay? Ready?

[Pause to roll die]

Six! Even! I was kind of hoping for this one!

[She uses her butt plug, moaning as she teases herself]

I’m already so wet down there. My pussy has been dripping this whole time.

I came so fucking hard watching you.

Do you see my little pink asshole? It's so wet with my pussy juices.

Oh God I love playing with my ass.

I love to take my own cum and use it to play with my ass.

Do you like that pet? I’m using my own cum to lube up my ass for you.

Will you do it with me? I want to see you do it too pet.

Just take some of that cum that dribbled out of you and use it to lube up your ass.

It’s going to feel so good. You’re going to love it. Finger your ass with your cum for me pet.

[She puts the plug in her ass now]

Oh fuck this plug is so big. But I like it. I like the way it make me feel so full. 

That's it baby. Oh fuck, that’s so hot.

Take some more for me. 

That's it. Now put it in your ass pet.

There is nothing better than getting fucking with a plug in your ass. I swear it makes everything so much tighter. It makes me cum so hard. I’d love to have your cock fucking me with this plug in my ass.

Take the rest of your cum now pet. Make sure you get all of it and put it in. 

Fuck that's so hot. 

Do you want to start stroking again for me? Okay...But first I want you to squeeze your cock, from the base to the tip, get out ALL the cum that's still in your cock.

You know what I'm going to say next right?

(Pause)

No. Not in your ass. I can understand the confusion though pet. 

Lick it up for me. Pretty please?

You’ve already tried your pre-cum...

This time there’s just a little bit more...protein. (Giggles) 

Just a little taste. I promise it won't be that bad. Okay?

That’s it, slowly squeeze up your cock.

Did I ever mention that I love your cock? It’s so thick. Maybe next time I'll actually be able to play with it.

That’s it, Mmm...that's a big drop of cum. Scoop that up and suck on your finger for me.

[Pause as he does this]

Holy fuck that’s so sexy. Not so bad right?

You’re so awesome. Who knew we would be breaking down barriers and being so kinky tonight.

You've been so good.

My little pet. 

I think the time has come. You deserve to cum now.

So...Start stroking that cock again for me okay? This time you're going to cum so fucking hard. This whole game, all the teasing, the denial, will end with the BIGGEST orgasm of your life. Just keep stroking your cock for me, and keep playing with your ass.

But…. uhm…why don't we make this a little more interesting? (Giggles)

You’ve done so well tonight. I mean...this was one crazy first date.

How many things have we tried together? We pushed each other to do so many new and exciting things. So what do you say? Want to spin that die one last time?

Live dangerously pet. Take a chance.

I won't lie to you. What I have in mind is my most difficult task yet. But I know you'll love it. 

It will make me so happy. 

What do you say?

[Pause]

I knew you’d be up for it.

I guess at this point you'll do anything to cum huh?

I could probably get you to do anything right now, as long as you got to cum.

Don’t worry, don’t worry...we'll save some stuff for next time. I won't get you to do anything too crazy.

So this is what we’ll wager. If you roll an even number you get to come however you want, no strings attached. Just fucking blast yourself in the chest, cum on the floor, whatever you want. If you roll an odd number though...you need to...

try...

...to cum in your own mouth.

I know! I know. This isn't what you had in mind, but I did promise you, no matter what, that you’ll be able to cum. There’s just a fifty-fifty chance you’ll be doing it in your own face. (Giggles)

Listen, you fantasize about doing this to women, you watch it in porn, aren't you curious what it's like? It’s going to be EASY.

All you need to do is get your legs up on a wall, really high up so you’re resting your weight on your shoulders. This conveniently puts your cock right over your face.

If you're flexible enough you can even rest your feet on the ground behind your head. This might even allow you to put your own cock in your mouth! (Giggles)

And this is where that blindfold comes in. That way you don’t need to worry about it getting in your eyes. You just need to get into position, open your mouth and let your cum land where it lands.

See? I thought of everything! And anyway, there is still a fifty-fifty chance you don’t have to do it. That’s pretty good odds!

I’ll even sweeten the deal for you a little. If you cum on your own face tonight, the next time we’re together, for real, in person... i’ll let you... return the favor.

Now go on and roll that die sweetie. You don't have to tell me what you got, just get into your chosen position, and stroke that cock, stroke the cock so hard for me. All i really want is to see you FINALLY cum, cause i just KNOW it's going to be a BIG one.

I can’t wait to watch you explode pet, no matter where you're going to do it.

We’ve been playing this game for a while now, and I bet you’re just desperate to cum. You’re going to spasm and shake and spurt rope after rope of cum all over yourself.

Just keep stroking hard for me pet. I’m going to count you down.

(You’re moaning through each word, trying to be as seductive as possible here)

10…

9….

8….

7….

Fuck i can’t believe this is happening. I can’t wait to see this.

6…

I can't believe I got you to do all this. You're such a good pet. 

5…

All the teasing. All the edging. You've built up so much pressure, so much cum. I love watching a guy cum, I love seeing the strain in his muscles, the pleasure on his face as he sprays his load all over. All over me or…. deep inside me. Picture me in front of you. Picture me how you want me. Think about where you want to mark me.

I want you to drench me.

4…

3…

Are you ready baby? Do you feel you’re cock twitching, your balls so full with that yummy cum?

Will you do one more thing for me? Just open your mouth wide for me. Show me your tongue when you cum. Oh fuck that's it. Holy shit this is so good. I can’t believe you're doing this. Fuck I'm going to cum later thinking about this...

2….

It's time baby. Get ready….

1\. Cum! CUM! Cum for me, shoot your load all over the place. That's it, keep stroking, keep that mouth open for me. Jesus Christ baby. That’s it, keep cumming, Holy fuck baby! You're amazing, you're so good... You're such a good boy.

Good pet. 

So much cum. 

That's good. That's good. Good pet. 

Wow...Clean up on aisle four, am I right? (laughter)

You did SO well. You are awesome. Well, I think this game was a MAJOR success. I bet we could keep going, but i think that’s enough for tonight.

You did wonderfully pet. 

We really need to do this again soon. 

I’ll let you get cleaned up.

Im still so blown away by how much we did together tonight. 

I’m REALLY looking forward to next time.

Bye bye sweetie, mwah! (kiss sound)

END.


End file.
